tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/How to make a Tekkit Server
'DISCLAIMER: The Tekkit wiki accepts no responsibility for any loss, disruption or damage to your data or your computer system which may occur whilst using material derived from this tutorial.' ---- Creating a Tekkit server is actually not as hard as it may seem, while the main problem that people have is computer power, not being able to support running a Tekkit server and/or Tekkit at the same time. This tutorial can help you setup your server. Requirements and Files It is recommended not to try and setup a server on a old computer, my personal minimum requirements are: *Dual Core Processor *4GB of Ram (8 is great!) *200+GB Hard Drive/SSD *Gigabit Ethernet Connection ( Not Wireless ) *Preferably not a Laptop The required Tekkit server files can be gotten here . Creating the Server After downloading the zip with the Tekkit server files, make a new folder and name it your server of whatever, and unzip all of the Tekkit files into that folder. If your computer has less than 4GB of ram OR is a 32 bit operating system, you must change the values in the launch.bat by right clicking and selecting edit. after you are in there you will see java -Xmx3G -Xms2GB - jar Tekkit.jar nogui, or close to that replace the 3 and 2 with 1 and save the file. Double click on the launch.bat and your server will start! after it has generating all the file and said loaded 0 world anchors, start up Tekkit and connect to the server, if you are running the server on the same computer as running Tekkit you will either use localhost ''as the IP or ''127.0.0.1 as the IP, This IP will ONLY work for you, if you would like other people to join your server, you will need to portforward or use LogMeInHamachi (unless your pc is connected to the internet directly, what happens mostly with dedicated servers). LAN SERVERS If you have various computers conected to a router or computers are linked together. You can create a LAN server. Simply start the server file so the server is running, from a windows computer: Start > RUN > 'CMD' Type 'ipconfig' into the CMD and look for IPv4 Address (It should look like 192.168.0.x)... Tell players on your lan network to launch tekkit, enter multiplayer and direct connect (or add server) with the address of this IPv4 address. This will enable players to join LOCALY. Creating the Server (Mac) Once you have downloaded the Tekkit server zip file, you can extract or unzip it to any empty folder. Now you need to open up TextEdit (comes on every Mac). Inside the TextEdit, you must copy and paste this code: #!/bin/bash cd "$(dirname "$0")" exec java -Xmx1G -Xms1G -jar Tekkit.jar nogui The last line of this file is configurable, and allows you to allocate RAM for the server to use. Do this by changing the numbers on the line "-Xmx1G -Xms1G". The numbers represent the number of Gigabytes allocated, so if you want your server to use 2 Gigabytes instead of 1 you would use "-Xmx2G -Xms2G". Now you must convert the file to plain text (Format > Make Plain Text), and save the file as "start.command" in the folder you made with all the Tekkit server files. Open up Terminal (Spotlight > Terminal)l. Inside, you are going to type: "chmod a+x " (which gives the file permission to be executed) then drag the start.command file you just created into the terminal and press enter/return. There are also a few files you will have to delete in order for the server to work due to Java 7 not being installed by default (if you want to keep these mods see here). Open your Tekkit server folder, and open the mods folder, and delete: "advancedMachines_4.0_bukkit.zip" and "mod_NetherOres.jar" Your server should now be ready to run. Double click the start.command file you created in your Tekkit server folder, and Terminal will open and show the log for your server. It will load all the mods, and it will say Done, and the code will stop loading, and you can now connect to your server. Repairing a Map When fixing a map, treat the it like a normal Minecraft map, so use chunk ster or other fix tools, after that, you need to fix the tekkit files. If the server is outputing this in the log: java.lang.ClassCastException: net.minecraft.server.NBTTagEnd cannot be cast to net.minecraft.server.NBTTagCompound at codechicken.enderstorage.EnderStorageManager$EnderStorageInv.loadItems(EnderStorageManager.java:247) at codechicken.enderstorage.EnderStorageManager$EnderStorageInv.(EnderStorageManager.java:228) at codechicken.enderstorage.EnderStorageManager.getStorage(EnderStorageManager.java:118) at codechicken.enderstorage.TileEnderChest.q_(TileEnderChest.java:66) at net.minecraft.server.World.tickEntities(World.java:1190) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.w(MinecraftServer.java:569) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:467) at net.minecraft.server.ThreadServerApplication.run(SourceFile:492) The ender chest contents are corrupted, you need to remove them, navigate to /EnderStorage and remove the files you see there If the server is outputing this in the log: 2012-09-23 13:50:01 WARNING Error loading Railcraft Save Data: Not in GZIP format Your railcraft save is corrupted, you need to remove /railcraft.dat Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Articles in need of cleanup